This invention is directed to an electrical connector, particularly an electrical ballast connector of the type for use with fluorescent light fixtures, where there is a need to readily and reliably insert and extract electrical conductors therefrom.
Fluorescent electrical ballasts are used in areas where fluorescent lighting is present, and are typically located within or behind the fluorescent light fixture. Typically, the electrical ballast comprises a long rectangular metal box or "can" with the electrical components mounted inside. A sealer or "potting compound" is then poured into the can which hardens to seal the electrical components within the can. Also typical is to have several discrete wires projecting through the potting material for electrical interconnection thereto. Typically the fluorescent fixture includes complementary discrete wires for interconnection to the discrete wires of the ballast.
The industry which manufactures electrical ballasts has recently begun mounting the components on printed circuit boards to eliminate the discrete wiring within the ballasts. The interior of the ballast is again potted to seal the components within the ballast housing. However, discrete wires still project through the potting for interconnection to the respective discrete wires of the wiring from the lighting fixtures. One such manufacturer has included an electrical connector at the end of the discrete wires for interconnection thereto by a mating electrical connector. The disadvantage to having an electrical connector at the end of the discrete wires is that typically the fluorescent fixtures are not sold with a mating electrical connector. Therefore, the manufacturer of the ballast has to include both connector halves which increases the cost of the electrical ballast. Furthermore, the installer of the ballast must not only replace the ballast but must also terminate the discrete wires of the lighting to the mating half of the electrical connector. When replacing the ballast, the user of the electrical light fixture must buy a ballast which also carries an electrical connector which is matable with the electrical connector of the first ballast installed. Otherwise, the electrical connector on the lighting fixture must also be replaced when the ballast is replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,740 represents an improvement to the prior art attempts to achieve a risk free ballast connector and the foregoing problems associated with wiring same. The connector thereof includes a housing for receiving stripped conductors and a terminal mounted therein, where the terminal comprises a flat blade portion having a resilient, angled contact portion extending from one end thereof. The angled contact portion is directed away from the conductor receiving face of the housing so that as the stripped conductor is inserted into the housing the angled contact portion is biased upward but remains in electrical contact with the terminal. Unfortunately, the design of such connector offers no reliable means by which to extract the conductors from the housing. The present invention provides an easy and reliable means to load the conductors, and to extract same from the connector housing.
The advantages hereof will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the drawings which follow.